


Jongie is Jealous!

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Baby Mingi, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Jealously, Jongho Is Baby, Little Space, Non-Sexual, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Tiny Jongho, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, jongie is jealous!, little!jongho, little!mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho gets jealous of Gi.
Series: Smol Jongie [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Jongie is Jealous!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyoongurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/gifts).



Mingi had regressed. It wasn’t surprising due to the fact that Mingi always had a childlike innocence to him whenever he was off stage. His eyes always had sparkles in them, and his love for aegyo just made it all the more apparent that they should’ve realized he was a little sooner. When Seonghwa had been informed of Mingi regressing, the little ended up being attached to Seonghwa’s side practically the whole day. 

At the moment, Mingi was cuddled up to Seonghwa while the two laid on the couch, watching a movie together. It seemed harmless, but to little Jongho, it felt like the biggest betrayal in the world. Earlier, he had watched Mingi get to sit in his Mama’s lap, and get praises for being such a good boy, and Mama had even called Gi “Mingi Bear.” Jongie was Mama’s baby bear, not Gi! Jongho stood from his spot on the playmat in the living room, grabbing his teddy bear and waddling off to Yunho’s room where he fell asleep in the arms of his Dada. He was too tired and upset to even want to see the sight of it. 

His nap was quite short, as Seonghwa came to inform Yunho and Jongho that dinner was done. Jongho rushed Yunho into the kitchen, hoping that he’d get there first so he could sit on his Mama’s lap while they ate dinner.

“Mama! Jongie sit on lap?” Jongho asked, his hand tugging on Seonghwa’s shirt sleeve. Seonghwa frowned. 

“I’m sorry baby, Mingi asked first.” Seonghwa replied, patting the younger’s head gently. 

“How about you ask appa if you can sit in his lap hm? I’m sure appa wouldn’t mind.” Jongho nodded, obeying Seonghwa. Jongie was a good boy too! 

Jongho sat on his appa’s lap, glancing over at Seonghwa making airplanes with the spoon he held in his hand, he even made the tiny airplane noises. Jongho was undoubtedly jealous. 

“Baby is something wrong? You keep spacing out.” Hongjoong asks the little, setting the spoon in his hand back in the bowl of Jongho’s soup. 

“M’ okay. Jus sleepy.” Jongho rubbed at his eyes, before opening his mouth again to let Hongjoong feed him. Sure, he was still tired from his nap and hand fully woken up, but he was jealous of the way Mingi had been so attached to Seonghwa the whole day. Jongho didn’t even get the cuddles his mama promised yesterday! 

____

It had gone unnoticed for a while now, Jongho moving away when Mingi came out and regressed. Seonghwa finally realized his mistake when he heard crying coming from Hongjoong’s studio. He knew it wasn’t right to snoop or listen to conversations that weren’t his business but his heart hurt knowing his baby was sad and he didn’t know why. 

“Baby, Mama loves you so so much and so does Mingi. I know they do!” 

“B...bu’ Gi take Mama away fo’m Jongie!” The little let out a sob, and Seonghwa could hear Hongjoong tell him soft comfort words. 

Seonghwa felt a pang in his heart. Was he really so caught up in Mingi regressing that he hadn’t noticed how Jongho just wanted to spend time with him? The way Jongho had sounded so defeated and upset when he asked to sit in his lap during dinner, the way Jongho walked away when he saw Mingi and his Mama cuddling on the couch. He knew he’d have to make it up to him. 

____ 

That night when Seonghwa went to help the two littles into bed, Seonghwa took a little longer when it came to Jongho. The little was clearly upset with him, and this caused Seonghwa’s heart to break. 

“Jongie bear, look at Mama.” Seonghwa says softly, placing a hand under Jongho’s chin to lift his head up. 

“Baby Mama’s so sorry. Mama’s sorry for being such a big meanie and not realizing how upset you were.” Seonghwa pulls Jongho closer, rubbing soft circles on the boys back as he slowly starts to drift off to sleep.

“Jongie fo’give Mama.” Seonghwa smiles softly, before pressing a gentle kiss to Jongho’s forehead. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes baby?” 

“Jongie love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jssjjdjjsjsjs Writers block is the worst :’)  
> I’m sorry if I haven’t gotten your request out Yet! I’m working on it :’)  
> I take requests!  
> P.s. sorry it’s so short


End file.
